


Can it be? NAW!

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Voltron Halloween Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A sprinkle of ghosts, A sprinkle of magic, Background Keith/Pidge, F/M, Fluff, Haunted House, M/M, Pidge makes plans that many regret, Voltron Halloween Event Day One, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Voltron Halloween Week Day One! Corn Maze and Haunted House. Lance and friends try their hand in the Corn Maze and fail. While later on, the haunted house Lance goes in seems a little... off.





	1. Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Day One for the Halloween Event!
> 
> This Corn Maze and Second chapter is haunted house which will be posted later tonight! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! And I hope you all will participate in the event! 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 
> 
> http://knightnurastar.tumblr.com/post/150172030430/voltron-halloween-week

Lance had a bad feeling as he started eating his dinner, humming in delight at the delicious burger and fries while he leaned against his boyfriend. Shiro smiled at Lance before digging into his own meal while the others spoke about what they should do next at the carnival. 

“Should we got to the game booths again?” Allura asked, getting Lance and Keith to wince. 

“Don’t think they’re going to allow us back.” Pidge groaned, making the two eat part of their meal with a little bit of guilt. It wasn’t their fault they were so good at the shooting ones, besides the car was filled with all sorts of animals that everyone wanted so Pidge really shouldn’t complain. 

“How about the rides?” Lance offered, looking over at the sparkling rides. But a groan made everyone’s attention fall on Hunk with Matt rubbing circle’s in the other’s back. Lance felt bad for the other as he was forced to go on the cyclone 3 times because of Pidge and Matt. 

“Maybe, not.” Matt informed, causing everyone to chuckle as they gave their gentle friend pitying looks. 

The ate in silence for a bit, enjoying the good food when suddenly Allura smashed her hands on the table startling everyone around her. Lance grabbed Shiro’s drink that threatened to fall while Shiro grabbed his corn that almost rolled off the plate he was eating on. Lance watched as the woman’s eyes sparkled and a small tingle happened in his stomach. 

“Oh no.” Lance thought. 

“Why not go to the Corn Maze? The county swears it’s the biggest in the state!” Allura informed, making everyone looked at each other with amusement. But, Lance couldn’t help the bad feeling he was starting to get and started to protest. 

“I don’t know guys, I have a bad feeling about this.” Lance informed, making Keith snort. Lance glared at the mullet head, but soon behaved as Pidge twirled her fork in a very threatening manner towards them. The two remembered very clearly Space Camp... which no one wants to remember Space Camp. They were still on the forever banned list and were even on their website. 

Lance felt a hand move to grasp his hip causing him to shiver. He looked up towards Shiro, who smiled before leaning down to give him a quick peck on the forehead. “I think it sounds like fun.” Shiro informed, making Lance pout. 

Of course Shiro would find something like a Corn Maze fun. 

“Hey, I think we could make this a little more exciting.” Pidge informed, making everyone shiver. 

The bad feeling in Lance intensified as memories of space camp came barging into his brain. He could still remember the androids and the food that will forever be stained on the ceiling of the cafeteria, until of course they replaced he roof. Matt looked nervously at his sister, who’s sinister grin grew wider. 

“We all go in separately and then we try to find each other. The ones who leave the maze first wins.” Pidge informed. 

That seemed... rather tamed than most of Pidge’s ideas. 

“Well, it isn’t a ride and the walk could settle all the food.” Shiro mused, while Hunk nodded in appreciation. Allura also seemed rather happy about the contest, while Matt was virtually up for anything that is usually thrown at him because of his sister. 

But, Lance still couldn’t shake off the feeling he had. 

“Meh, it might not be that bad.” Lance thought, leaning into Shiro as they finished their meal. Once everything was eaten and thrown out, they awaited in line in front of a large wall of hay barrels. Already they could hear shouts of frustration and anger inside the maze while the employees tried to smile their way through the loud shouts. 

“Find me.” Lance informed, raising himself up a bit to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Shiro smirked, bringing Lance into a little bit of a deeper kiss before pulling back. 

“Of course.” Shiro promised, before he reluctantly let go of the other. Lance pouted, but went into the maze just as Pidge and Hunk did before him. Lance admitted that the maze was huge, you couldn’t see other the hay barrel walls and it was decorated in a lot of creepy decorations. After ten minutes though Lance started to frown as he kept on getting into dead ends. 

After another five minutes Lance was relieved to find Pidge who looked pissed. Lance reached out and grabbed the girl’s sleeve who whipped around. The other saw a big of relief in the shorter girl, but the frustration was still there. 

“Lance! Thank quiznak I found you! Listen, I heard from this other girl that walked around. She’s been stuck in this damn fucking Maze for one hour already!” Pidge hissed, ruffling her hair as she looked around the same barrel walls that held them inside the maze. 

“Hey, it might not be that bad and the girl might be just blowing things out of proportions.” Lance reassured, calming his friend down who nodded her head. 

“You’re right, I mean. It’s a maze! How hard can this be?” 

One Hour Later.... 

“FUCK THIS MAZE!” Pidge screeched, exhaustion on her features while Lance looked just as tired. At this point it was getting late and yet there was still people stuck int he damn maze, them included. The two tried to see if they would map out of the area on Pidge’s tablet, but it was almost like the maze was changing. 

It enraged the two, but soon the anger was sizzling down. Lance was just tired and started calling out for the others in hopes he could find them. But, there was so many people yelling it was hard to decipher who was who. At this point Lance wanted to just go home and go to sleep with his boyfriend wrapping his strong arms around him. 

“SHIRO!” Lance called, his voice cracking from yelling so much. 

“KEITH! YOU THERE?!” Pidge shouted, stopping in order to listen to see if her boyfriend heard her. But, again there was so much yelling it was hard. 

“GUYS?! IS THAT YOU!” came a frantic voice. 

“HUNK!” Lance and Pidge cried with relief going over to where the voice sounded. 

“Guys! Oh thank god! Listen, I have Allura and Matt with me! We can’t find the exit! Hell, we can’t even find the entrance!” Hunk sobbed from his side of the wall. 

“I know! We can’t either!” Lance yelled, placing a hand on the hay. 

“I have a plan though!” Pidge shouted, making Lance frown. 

“What is it Pidge?!” Allura shouted, through the barn wall. Everyone could feel the scheming mind slowly work as the smirk on her features grew wider and wider. Lance felt a shiver run down his body and if it was possible it almost seemed that the whole maze shivered at what was going to come. Flipping out her phone, Pidge dialed a number before placing the unit on speaker. 

“Pidge? PIDGE! Are you still in the maze? I have Shiro with me, we can’t find the exit or entrance. How big is this damn this?” Keith voice came through. Lance rolled his eyes at his friend as he watched Pidge, who’s smirk widen. She gave Lance a threatening look that said play along, before she spoke. 

“Keith! There some bullies in the maze, they called me some seriously bad shit.” Pidge informed, her voice monotone before motioning for Lance to speak. Lance raised a brow as he leaned down to voice his own ‘distress’ on the situation. 

“Yeah, they said some horrible stuff to us and pushed us around.” Lance informed, looking down at the phone as suddenly it went silent. The two blinked as the phone call ended and tow battle cries could be heard in the maze. 

“DUCK AND COVER!” Pidge shouted.

“PIDGE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Matt cried, while people screamed all around. 

“SHUT UP! I SAVING US! THIS WON'T END UP LIKE SPACE CAMP!” Pidge shouted, before dragging Lance as suddenly a large part of the maze’s wall started to fall.

Lance cried as everything around them started to fall as they continued hear shouts and yelling. Soon everyone was having hay fall over them and soon the large maze was nothing, but a pile of hay. Lance grabbed a hold of Pidge as wiggled his way to the surface gasping when he finally got out. He winced when he coughed out a few grains. 

“FREEDOM!” a few people cried as they burst from the pile as saw the maze was utterly destroyed. 

Lance looked over to see Allura also looking relieved as she heaved Hunk and Matt in her arms as she stomped her way out of the maze muttering how dumb it was for her to recommend such a thing. But, he wasn’t able to focus as strong hand gripped him tight and hauled him out. 

“Lance! Are you alright? Where are those people? What did they call you?” Shiro asked, while Keith was shaking Pidge who raised a thumbs up to Lance showing how successful her plan was. 

Lance groaned, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s chest. Shiro blinked, pulling Lance out of the hay and making his way out like all the others. Many of the employees seemed to be freaking out as they looked at the destroyed maze, but Lance didn’t even feel guilty. 

“Shiro, can we go home and just go to bed? I think I had enough excitement for one day.” Lance informed, causing Shiro to chuckle. 

“Yeah, I think we’re done for the day.” Shiro agreed, making Lance sigh with relief leaning his head against the other’s large shoulder. When they came to the car, Lance allowed himself to be placed down waiting as Hunk, Matt and Allura piled into the back. While everyone was getting into the car though... he noticed a woman standing in the parking lot a lone laughing in her phone. 

Lance frowned and not realizing it, listened into the conversation. 

“You can’t believe it! Some humans broke the illusion by just destroying the maze walls! It was brilliant! Yes... yes... I was going to bring down the illusion you know that! I may be a witch, but I ain’t no bitch! Still, humans are so funny and too think it’s not even halloween yet!” The woman informed, speaking a few more things before turning off her phone. 

She turned looking at Lance who froze. She smirked at him, placing a finger to her lips before taking the actual broom that was next to her off the car that it was leaning against. She turned and walked away with a bit of a skip to her step. But, what made Lance stare even more was the unamused black cat following after her. 

“Lance? What are you looking at?” 

“.... Something A-MAZING?” Lance grinned, making Shiro stare before groaning. Taking his hand Shiro lead the smirking male into the car. 

The two cuddled in the seat before they began the journey home. Lance was awake though, watching Shiro almost instantly sleep as soon as they drove with a smile. He kissed his boyfriend’s head before looking out the car window. It was a clear night and the moon was so full that it seemed magical. 

But, of course there was no such thing as magic.


	2. Day One: Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted house part of Day One! 
> 
> I tried to make this a bit spookier. 
> 
> Probably will do that with each day. Make one fluff and the other spooky. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Come on Lance, what’s the hold up?” 

“I don’t know guys, don’t you think this is a bit wrong?” 

“What? Lance it’s a haunted house, everything in here is super fake with people dressed in costumes.” 

“Yeah, but it’s inside an actual abandoned manor!” Lance hissed, motioning towards the large mansion. 

All around people were chatting with excitement as they went inside the creepy mansion that was decorated in all sort of halloween decorations. Lance had to admit, it looked cool with all the lights and pumpkins. But, he couldn’t help shivering each time he looked up. 

It was like the mansion was looking right back at him. It also didn’t help that he could hear people screaming hysterically from the outside. Lance shivered, he really hate anything to do with ghosts, monsters or any other strange thing that could go bump in the night. But, stepping in a decked out manor that has been abandoned for no reasons didn’t sit well with him. 

“Come on Lance! Don’t you want to show support for Allura? She worked really hard to pull this together.” Pidge informed, making Lance sigh. Hunk, bless him, instantly came to Lance’s aide as he looked up at the mansion with a grin before patting Lance on the shoulder. 

“Guys, you know how sensitive Lance is to these things.” Hunk informed, making Pidge pout and Matt to laugh. 

“But, Lance please give it a try. It’s the first event Allura is hosting and you promise to show your support.” Hunk informed, making Lance soon pout knowing he did say that. 

Allura has been working hard as the new event coordinator for all events for the Town of Altea. This was her first event that she would be hosting and she had been a nervous wreck as she prepared everything in hopes of it being a success for the town. From what Lance saw, it was a huge success as visitors from other towns and even cities came to participate in the Haunted Manor. 

Already all the food and merchandise stalls were crowded with paying customers. There wasn’t a frown in site and Lance had to say even he felt a bit of excitement as they waited in line for their turn to enter the mansion. 

“Guys! I’m so glad you made it!” came a cry, making everyone look over to see Allura dressed as a very magical looking witch. She even had a stuffed black cat on her shoulder as she came up to give everyone a hug. 

“Would’t miss it for the world!” Hunk boomed, lifting his friend up a bit causing Allura to laugh as she was placed back down. “You’ve done so awesome allura! There’s so many people!” Matt explained, causing Allura to puff her chest out in pride at the compliment. 

“Thank you, it’s because of everyone’s hard work that this happened. But, look at the time we must get you in! Remember it’s one at a time and you must not go into any of the restrictive areas that are marked by the caution tape alright?” Allura informed, making them go into a single line. Lance would be the last to admit that he purposely shove Matt in front of him, making the other chuckle at Lance’s antics. But, he didn’t comment making Lance grateful as Pidge marched forward with confidence on her face. 

Soon Hunk went in a little nervous, but with an excited smile as he walked through the doors. Lance couldn’t help, but clutch onto Matt’s arm as they waited for their turn. Matt looked back at Lance with a little guilt in his eyes. 

“Lance, you don’t have to go if you don’t want too.” Matt explained, making Lance scoff. 

“Hell no! A McClain never goes back on their word.” Lance informed, making Matt sigh before he was soon dragged inside. Lance watched him go with a smile, but as soon as the doors shut did he turn white as s a sheet of fresh paper. He gulped as he looked up at the manor, his legs were shaking and he couldn’t help the sweat that went down his face. 

When it was his turn to go through the doors, it was like he was on auto pilot. His legs moved through the door and was amazed at how desolate the place seemed to be. He looked to see a few blood splatters leading into a hallway and couldn’t help the snort that came through his lips. Of course a trail of blood would be the way to lead him into the spooks. Lance followed the trail of blood not realizing the fallen caution tape that was out of sight because of the darkness inside the room. 

Lance shivered as the scream of terror echoed around the hallways. He wondered when the first spook would happen as he’s been stepping through the large hallways for awhile now. Just as thought slipped into his mind a door behind him opened and slammed shut. Lance screamed, instantly sprinting forward before screaming again as all the windows snapped open allowing a large gust of wing to make the old curtains sway up like they were trying to grab for him. 

Lance dodged a curtain, tripping on his feet and falling through the open doors behind him. But panic settled in Lance as the windows snapped shut. He watched in cold fear as the doors also swung shut, but then stopping right before they closed in order to let out a soft click. 

The room he was in seemed unnaturally dark to Lance even though it was just late afternoon. Lance looked around the room he was in. It looked like a play room of sort for a child. The painted wall depicted of a forest that Lance bet looked great back when it was first painted. 

But, right now the paint has faded with time and it looked like parts of the walls were damaged with water and some other stains. As the trees looked dead and certain areas looked darker than others. On the floor there were ripped stuff toys forgotten with layers of dust on them just like the floor. 

“H-h-hello? Is there someone there? HAHA! VERY FUNNY! LANCE HAS HAD ENOUGH NOW!” Lance shouted, scrambling up allowing dust to flutter in order to get to the door. 

But no matter how much Lance pulled at the door knobs, they wouldn’t budge. He tried throwing his body against it, but it was like the wood had turned to steel as they stayed in place. Lance didn’t care if he was sweating bullets as he bounded on the door screaming for help. 

He froze in his movements though when he heard something. He stared at the dark oak that made the door as the sound grew a little loud and yet so faint. It was like... a child’s foot steps... Lance turned around towards the end of the large room. There in the corner was a dark figure, like a shadow just staring at him. It was small and seemed to almost seem nervous and yet playful as it continued to look at ‘him’. 

Lance opened and closed his mouth, wanting to scream as he felt paralyzed by the being’s stare. The air around him was cold, so cold that he could see his breathe, which was weird.... since it wasn’t nearly cold enough today in order to do this. 

Lance willed himself to try and open the doors again, when suddenly he felt something grab him before throwing him into the middle of the room making him cry out as he hit the dusty floor hair. But, the cry was turned into coughs as the dust flew into his lungs making him choke as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

Lance’s blue eyes were greeted with the site of glowing royal violet. 

Lance opened his mouth in a silent scream as he looked behind the shadowed figure to see words engraved into the wall. Standing by the engravings were another shadowed figure that turned around to reveal glowing silver. 

But, when Lance dared to blink once again everything gone. The shadows have vanished, the words gone and even the doors were open. Lance stared in disbelief wondering if everything was just an illusion. He left the room and walked back to the main entrance of the haunted manor before going to the other entrance. He went through the attractions with an almost emotionless expression startling a few people. 

When he came outside, everyone was waiting. Their look of joy turned into looks of worry as they looked at Lance. “Lance, what the hell happened? Why are you so dusty?” Pidge asked, looking Lance over. 

“I don’t know.” Lance confessed, because he honestly didn’t know. 

“.... I kinda want to go home now.” Lance informed, walking away from the group as the words that were engraved on the walls plagued his mind. He whispered the words out as if possessed feeling a chill com over him as he spoke them. 

“You cannot escape us.” He whispered, before getting into his car to head back to his apartment. 

Lance didn’t even spare anything his apartment a glance when he walked through the door. He closed and locked his door, before heading straight for the bedroom. Flinging off his clothes and leaving on his shirt and his boxers on. 

He threw himself on the bed, snuggling into the warmth of the sheets. Lance felt exhausted, deciding to throw off his shirt as the room was a little warm. He never noticed the large hand marks that were covering his back as he slammed back down onto his pillow. Lance closed his eyes and before he went into restless spoke just a dew words that gave him little comfort. 

“There’s not such thing as ghosts.” 

While Lance slept the room around him started to grow colder and the light that was on started to flicker on and off. But, Lance continued to sleep on not noticing as the lights finally gave out that two shadowed forms were on the bed with him. 

Looking down at him with looks of glee on their twisted features. 

Gotcha.


End file.
